


greek tragedy

by uchihakind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Smut, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind
Summary: Kurapika finds out you're a member of the Troupe
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	greek tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Not Allowed by TV Girl and Greek Tragedy by The Wombats :) 
> 
> If there's good feedback, I'll make this into a full story!

_"I love this feeling, but I hate this part,"_

\---

Kurapika hated this. He hated himself, and most of all, he hated you and what you did to him. What  _ they _ did to him. Kurapika was aware you had joined them long after the Incident, but he couldn’t help but take his anger out on you.

Red eyes met your own as he mercilessly pounded into you from above, nen chains binding your arms to you. His ringed hand grasped your throat, effectively choking you, your tongue lolling out in an attempt to breathe. His rings dug into your skin, and the pressure from his hand continued to nearly crush your throat. 

Tears cascaded down your face as you struggled. You had always been the softest of the Phantom Troupe, but you certainly didn’t expect to pay retribution for them through Kurapika’s sexual torture. Dare you say it, you  _ liked  _ Kurapika. Having met him before he found out your identity, you had grown to care for the blonde haired Kurta clan member. Your relationship with him was perfect, however, until Gon and Killua were captured after tailing Nobunaga and Machi. 

_ They had recognized you almost instantly, Pakunoda and Nobunaga dragging the two young men into the lair. Gon pointed to Shizuku, sparking banter at yet another memory the bespeckled girl had forgotten. But, it was Killua who sealed your fate. His quick actions to aid Gon resulted in Hisoka making his own moves, something you yourself were wary of. Hisoka’s card nicked Kil’s neck, drawing the smallest amount of blood, but the action was enough for you to move between the two of them. _

_ “Stop it, Hisoka,” you commanded. “They’re no use to us dead, you know better.” _

_ “We can’t let these unripe children run rampant to their heart’s desire, (y/n),” he replied, albeit smugly. _

_ “(Y/n)?” Killua’s voice questioned. The Zoldyck’s eyes were wide at the remembrance of your voice. _

_ “(Y/n), do you know these two?” Nobunaga interrogated. _

_ “I, uh… Yeah, I do. They were at the Hunter exam. Hisoka, corroborate.” _

_ “They’re not lying, little Gon happened to snag my number badge,” he agreed. _

_ You glared at Killua, silently praying he’d get the memo to shut the fuck up.  _

_ The topic was dismissed at Hisoka’s agreement with your statement, and Nobunaga moved his interest toward Gon. He wanted the young Hunter to join the Phantom Troupe? There was no way in hell that Gon would betray Kurapika, Killua and Leorio like that. _

_ Right… Betray Kurapika. Whatever you had with Kurapika was over and done with the moment Kil and Gon escaped, leaving Nobunaga fuming.  _

The memory haunted you. If it would’ve made Kurapika feel better to kill you, you would’ve let him. Hisoka was the one to tell him, surprisingly. Well, really you weren’t surprised to hear that Hisoka sold you out, as well as the remainder of the Troupe, but you would’ve expected Gon or Killua to spill your secret. Now you were in this situation.

“You,  _ ah, _ should have  **told** me!” Kurapika barked. 

You tried to speak, but with Kurapika shoving himself in and out of you at such a fast pace, and the constriction of your throat, you couldn’t. 

His other hand gripped your hip in an attempt to settle your writhing body, but it wasn’t very effective. His movements rubbed the chains across your skin, and every now and then he could see the deep, red welts they left. He didn’t know whether to feel happy at the struggle he was causing you to experience, or to feel bad because you were his friend. Similarly to your own case, Kurapika had grown to like you as well. Though, he didn’t even know if any of those feelings you expressed to him were legitimate. You were so supportive of him and his goal, but you were a fucking  _ Phantom Troupe member. _ How could you support him in killing your fellow band of murderers and thieves? Your people bid on jars of his clan’s eyes. Kurapika felt betrayed, angry, and most of all, lost. 

He didn’t know why he was “making love” to you, and he didn’t know why you were so willing and complacent. Was this your way of apologizing? Letting him have his way with you? He didn’t know if he’d ever understand, but for now he’d enjoy it.

The pressure around your neck loosened significantly, your coughs and splutters becoming music to the Kurta boy’s ears. He moaned. Despite literally crying in pain, the sound that left his mouth turned you on more than expected. Kurapika’s rhythm changed, and the blond leaned into you, face pressing into your neck.

Kurapika’s tongue laved at your neck, and he nipped and kissed at any spots he could find. His actions discolored your throat, but it made this experience much more enjoyable. You shuddered, well, more like jerked because of the chains, but it wasn’t long before the restraints loosened. 

After releasing his chains from your body, Kurapika scooped you into his arms, situating the two of you so that you were both sitting upright. One hand steadied your neck, while his other arm wrapped around your waist.

“Do you regret it?” his lips ghosted your ear.

“Wh-what exactly?” you hoarsely questioned.

“The Troupe. Lying. This? Any of it,” Kurapika thrust into you at the end of his sentence, eliciting a gasp from you.

“I regret lying,” you ground against him, “I-I regret not knowing better,” your head fell onto his shoulder.

He hummed, and the two of you continued to move in tandem, working to finish. 

“Kurapika, I love you,” you confessed, more tears spilling out to wet his shoulder.

“I wanted to tell you, I really did,” your nails dug into his back, “but I was afraid of ruining what we had. I was afraid of how you’d see me. I was already planning on defecting,” you openly sobbed.

Kurapika grit his teeth at your confession. He didn’t know whether to trust you or not, but his heart was telling him you were being truthful. You had no reason to lie at this point, and if the Troupe actually valued you, Hisoka wouldn’t have sold you out of secrecy. Scarlet bled out into their original state of light grey, and his eyes lost their intensity. 

The male soothingly kissed your cheek, bringing the hand from your waist up to cup your face. You instinctively leaned into his touch, and he tried his best to wipe away your tears. 

The slow pace you two had picked up was unnecessarily tiring, and you took the initiative to quicken it. Frantically, you lifted yourself up on his cock, and slammed yourself back down hoping he’d get the memo. Thankfully, he did, and Kurapika himself picked up his speed, thrusting into you while you wiggled yourself onto him. 

“Kurapika-ah! I-I’m gonna-” a moan left you, and you clenched around Kurapika, almost milking him. Kurapika’s teeth met your shoulder at his own release, his cock filling you up in a way that was almost comforting. He stilled, the two of you heaving from near exhaustion. 

“I’m going to tell Hisoka I killed you,” Kurapika declared.

“He isn’t gonna believe you.”   
  


“He doesn’t have to. It just matters what he tells Chrollo.”

You simply nodded. You wanted to help Kurapika, and you wanted to be there for him. A weak hand tangled itself in blond hair, carding it’s fingers through the lightly colored strands. You muttered another apology to him, but he said nothing. Time would fix this, probably.


End file.
